


Bang Bang My Baby Shot Me Down

by aLady



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 警告：慶派、underage、誘拐、SM、調教、幽會、憂鬱症、吃藥、復仇、年齡差十歲以內。簡介：荳蔻年華時情竇初開的派派願意將自己的全部都獻給張慶，然而他遭到了拋棄了，因而深陷憂鬱症之苦。數年後派派已經好轉，回到洛杉磯讀書。因為命運的捉弄，兩個昨日的戀人再度相遇了。壓抑著的過去痛苦又再次席捲而來，派派該前進還是復仇，讓自己再度墜入深淵？BGM：Bang Bang (my baby shot me down)I was five and he was sixWe rode on horses made of sticksHe wore black and I wore whiteHe would always win the fightBang bang, he shot me downBang bang, I hit the groundBang bang, that awful soundBang bang, my baby shot me downSeasons came and changed the timeWhen I grew up, I called him mineHe would always laugh and say"Remember when we used to play?"Bang bang, I shot you downBang bang, you hit the groundBang bang, that awful soundBang bang, I used to shoot you downMusic played and people sangJust for me the church bells rangNow he's gone, I don't know whyAnd 'till this day, sometimes I cryHe didn't even say goodbyeHe didn't take the time to lieBang bang, he shot me downBang bang, I hit the groundBang bang, that awful soundBang bang, my baby shot me down





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chris是吃完藥才到醫院的。

 

他的指導教授Christopher Pike重病住院，雖然老師正在修養期，他還是樂意指導Chris的論文，因此，Chris幾乎沒三五天就到醫院報到一次。

 

然而他並不喜歡醫院。

 

醫院的白色牆壁總是散著慘然可怖的氣息，總讓他想起過去在醫院度過的時光。雖然他仍然會進醫院看診，但也不像現在這般頻繁。

 

他為進醫院而焦慮，為了老師的病情而焦慮。

 

老師明顯消瘦，眼睛下方黑黑的說明了他的病況。Chris很擔心老師，甚至超出了常人的擔心程度，只因為他是憂鬱症患者，稍微一些小事很可能就會讓他焦慮不安，何況老師還是重病？

 

Pike教授知道Chris的病況，也了解自己已經快不堪負荷，於是找來他以前的博士生進來學校，來頂替他的工作，並作Chris的指導老師。今天找Chris來，不是為了討論論文，而是為了介紹這兩個人認識。

 

他的學生，Zachary Quinto絕對能夠承擔得起指導Chris的大任。他們兩個都是他的得意門生，Pike深信這是最好的做法。

 

提攜後輩。

 

但他並沒有告知Zach有關Chris的病情。畢竟這是學生隱私，他不應該隨意談論，何況Chris看起來也很好，沒什麼需要擔心的地方。他需要的，只是提前告訴Chris這件事情，免得他緊張。

 

當Chris打開病房門的那一瞬間，他愣住了。

 

**那個人……好熟悉……**

**是他！**

 

那個他朝思暮想卻試圖遺忘的人就站在教授的旁邊！

 

他本該有些什麼反應：憤怒、錯愕、哭泣、嘶吼……這些全都因為藥物的關係而被壓抑。Chris感覺不到任何情感波動，因為他完全沒有感覺。

 

「Chris！你來了，來，別站在門口，快進來。」教授發話了，愣了一下，Chris才關上門。

 

「來，把你們兩個都給對方介紹一下……」教授說道，「這位是我的閉門弟子Chris Pine，而這位是我的得意門生Zachary Quinto，來，Zach，以後Chris就交給你了……Chris，以後Zach就是你的指導教授……」

 

Chris沒有回應，只是一直看著Pike。

 

Pike知道這應該是藥效的關係，所以他沒說什麼，倒是Zach把這解讀為Chris的尷尬。

 

也不怪他尷尬，畢竟他們已經十年不見了。

 

Zach有好多心裡話想跟Chris說，想跟他道歉，想問他好不好，想問他是不是仍然有愛……

 

但是他又不能在教授面前說這些，這樣會延伸出許多問題。所以他只有忍，等教授把話說完，他可以光明正大送Chris出去，那時他可以請Chris吃飯，把十年前就該說的話說明白。

 

然而Chris那冰冷無表情的臉讓他心中一緊，覺得不太妙。

 

會面很快就結束了，他也如願送Chris出去。

 

「Chris，你還記得我嗎？」他柔聲輕問。

  

**Bang Bang——**

 

他的問題如同一聲槍響，子彈就打在Chris的胸膛上。

 

Chris跑走了。

 

拔腿狂奔。

 

Zach想追上去，卻聽到老師的病房傳來儀器的叫聲。

 

老師有狀況！

 

他顧不得Chris——反正他們還會在學校見面，就算不在學校見面也可以在外面見面——他轉頭衝進病房去。

 

Chris拔腿狂奔。

 

藥效早就在半小時前退去，緊張與焦慮感聚積在他心中難以消解。

 

若是平常，只有他跟老師，道也沒什麼大事；然而今天，那個他試圖忘記的，拋棄他的人，竟然又出現在他面前。

 

而且竟然是他日後的指導教授！

 

Chris猛搖頭，難以相信。

 

原來他的真名是Zachary Quinto，不是什麼Peter Sullivan！

 

十年前那段熱戀原是一場夢，他已經相信那是一場夢，一場他是任人遊戲的玩偶的夢。

 

**Bang bang, he shot me down**

 

為什麼那個人還要出現在他的生活裡？好不容易獲得的平靜再次失去，他不要！

 

Chris一直跑，一直跑，不知道自己跑到哪兒去，途中又有幾次差點被車撞上，卻還好沒事。

 

**Bang bang, I hit the ground**

 

不行，這樣不行，他必須離開，他需要冷靜。

 

Chris拿起手機，迅速訂了一張最快能夠飛往倫敦的機票，回家拿了護照，又吞了幾顆藥丸子就打車到機場去。

 

他必須回去，他不能留在LA。

 

**Bang bang, that awful sound**

 

否則他好不容易再次建築起來的世界會再度崩潰瓦解。

 

**Bang bang, my baby shot me down**


	2. Chapter 2

 

新學期開始了。

 

自從上次與Chris匆匆一見，已過了一個學期。

 

Zach不是沒有想過找Chris出來，把當年的事情都講清楚明白；然而現實的束縛令他無法——Pike教授重病陷入昏迷，剛到職任教的他必須處理一切Pike教授的工作，也必須幫無家眷與家人的教授處理家務，還得餵他的狗Number One……所幸先前教授讓他住進他家，不然還得多一個舟車勞頓的麻煩。

 

而且，Skunk也很喜歡教授的狗。

 

每天從早忙到晚，到了週末就是到醫院報到一整天，幾乎沒有什麼休息時間。他不是不想抽空，而是Chris在他們見面的隔天就休學了，他怎麼樣也連絡不到Chris，想了解他的狀況，學校那邊也只告訴他是私人原因，不方便透露。

 

忙久了，抽不開身，這事情他也只能暫時放在一邊。

 

正在開車前往學校的路上，Zach的手機響了一聲。他趁等紅燈時把手機滑開來看，竟然是來自Chris的郵件！Zach連忙點開來看，上頭寫著今天開學，希望能跟教授面談。

 

綠燈了，Zach一路奔馳到學校去。

 

當他正要把鑰匙從口袋裡拿出來開研究室的門時，發現了那個他想了十年的人正站在門口看著他。

 

不等他開口，Chris露出一個微笑：「教授，您好。」

 

「……Chr……我開一下門就進去吧！」Zach不知道為什麼覺得有些尷尬。他想了想，大概是因為十年不見，又經歷過六個月前那樣的事情，讓他陷入期待與Chris見面，可是一見了面卻又不知如何是好的窘境。

 

他甚至不知道能不能叫、該不該叫Chris的名字，畢竟當年他並非是以Zachary Quinto的名字去接近Chris的。

 

Zach期待Chris說些什麼，然而Chris沒有答應，只有微笑。於是他也只好摸摸鼻子，乖乖開門。

 

進門，關門……Chris趁Zach把東西放在桌上、背對著門口時鎖上了門。

 

「你說你有事情要找我……」Zach萬萬沒想到他一抬起頭來，Chris已經脫光衣服，靠在書櫃旁，雙手環胸對他微笑。

 

「嗨，好久不見，Peter。」

 

Zach突然覺得有點不安，為何Chris會突然這樣做？而Chris雖然在微笑，可是那個微笑似乎沒有當年的溫度。這一切都不尋常，非常不尋常。

 

「Chri……你為什麼……」話還沒問完，Chris就將他整個人甩在旁邊的沙發上，撲了上去，扯開他的領帶，另一隻手則是往下伸，惹得Zach倒吸一口氣……

 

「你這裡好硬了呢，教授。」

 

「你……為什麼……」

 

問題還沒問完，Chris就把食指放在了他的唇上，「噓……」然後伸手解開Zach西褲的拉鍊，將那根火熱拿出來撸動。

 

Zach彷彿看到了十年前那個被他帶到旅館去的男孩——他一手調教出來的，由羞澀的處子變身為一隻發浪的貓——如今他依然是那隻發浪的貓，認知到這樣的事實令Zach更硬了，硬挺的屌現在根本是擎天柱。

 

他雙手附上Chris的腰，將他翻身壓制，雙手反剪，並讓他跪趴在沙發上。Chris貼近他的耳，附耳說道：「你想要我扮演小女孩嗎？就像以前一樣……」

 

吹氣。

 

Zach露出那抹邪魅的笑容：「當然好。」

 

接著，Chris開始掙扎，嘴裡不斷說「不要、放開我」，而Zach則一直禁錮著他的雙手，用自己的腳撐開Chris的雙腿。

 

「看來你是不會乖乖聽話的，不給你點顏色瞧瞧怎麼行！」Zach扯下自己的領帶，將Chris的雙手綁住，又把自己的內褲脫下，然後套在Chris的臉上——當他要求Chris扮演被強暴的男孩時，他總是會這麼做——這是他喜歡的變態狂的橋段。

 

太久沒受到這樣的刺激，Zach已經很難忍耐。他迅速拿出隨身攜帶的潤滑劑，快速替Chris擴張——當然，他並沒有忘記他們的角色扮演，他時不時會拍打Chris的屁股，將兩個渾圓的臀瓣打至泛紅——然後他享受著他的手指進出Chris體內時所製造的水聲，這聲音真是天籟，雖然比不上Chris被他操進時所發出的呻吟……

 

當他下一秒將手指替換成自己火熱的柱體時，Chris一如預期地發出了帶著鼻音的、表示難受的呻吟聲。

 

Zach拉著Chris的手，像是牛仔騎馬一樣，不斷操進操出，不斷碾壓Chris的前列腺——他熟知Chris身體的每一個細節——直到Chris再也承受不住而射出時，他才釋放。

 

當他拔出有點疲軟的柱體時，一些白濁也跟著從Chris的肛門裡流出，形成一個淫靡的畫面。Zach故意將那些液體弄回去Chris的體內，而Chris一張一合的肛門又似乎急切地想要吸收那精華。

 

Zach先幫自己擦拭乾淨以後，才解開Chris的束縛。Chris緩緩坐起，Zach將衛生紙遞給他。這時他看了看錶，「我操！第一節課快遲到了！Chris，我先去上課，有事我們晚點說，好嗎？」

 

Chris順從地點點頭。

 

「如果你等下也有課，那麼就請你等下幫我關研究室的燈，我們午餐時間見面，好不好？」

 

「好。」

 

Zach匆忙地離開了。

 

Chris將衛生紙隨意一丟，站起身來也不管體內的白濁從大腿間流下，走到他書架上拿起他藏在包包裡頭的攝影機，並露出一個謎樣的笑容。。

 

「呵。」

 

他拿出手機撥打電話，「Karl，好了。」

 

通話結束。

 

他將自己的衣服重新穿上，然後緩緩中帶著一拐一拐地走到建築物外，Karl的車已經在那裡等他了。

 

車門一關上，他立刻撲在Karl的身上大聲哭泣。

 

Karl嘆氣，將他抱在懷中安撫。

 

「沒事了，沒事了……」他在心中嘆氣。

 

他知道這樣的事情糟糕透頂，也愚蠢至極——他多次向Chris建議不要這麼做，反正他已經有里茲大學的學歷了，這碩士學歷放棄也沒關係，以他的能力甚至可以申請更好的學校。再怎麼說，休養身心都好過跟那個造成他罹患憂鬱症的「病原體」再有什麼瓜葛——可是他阻止不了Chris，他是多麼地堅持要報復那個天殺的負心漢。但他也不能完全怪Chris，因為他也認為應該要給這個混蛋一些顏色瞧瞧。

 

「來，把今天的鎮定劑吃了，你會好點的。」Karl勉強從抽屜勾出Chris的鎮定劑藥片，並將之塞入Chris的嘴裡。

 

「乖，等等到我的醫院去，我幫你做驗傷。」

 

Chris吞下藥片，點點頭。

 

「你先睡會兒，到了我會叫你。」他柔聲說，並將副駕駛座的椅子給弄平，好讓Chris躺著休息。他替Chris把安全帶繫好之後，就開車離開這個莫名其妙的地方。

 

雖然他在心中叫罵著：「混帳負心漢，你的報應就要到了！」

 

然而他卻感受不到任何爽快的感覺。

 


End file.
